Wireless communications are widely used in many modern day applications. For example, in motor vehicles wireless communication systems may be integrated with computer and sensor systems to form a wireless network that reduces the size of the wiring harness, thereby improving system cost, weight, reliability, serviceability, and installation time.
Typically, a wireless network sensor system may comprise a central processing unit (e.g., an on-board computer of the vehicle) that is configured to wirelessly receive a signal, (e.g., a voltage or digital value) which corresponds to a physical change in a measurable quantity, using one or more receivers. Such networks are often employed for safety-critical functions in state-of-the-art transportation systems, since a computer can react to possible dangerous situations with a speed and dependability that is unmatched by human capabilities.
For example, automotive radar devices may utilize a plurality of receivers. In one specific example, automotive radar devices may be used to generate a digital beamforming radar employed in advanced cruise control systems that can actuate a motor vehicle's accelerator and/or brakes to control its distance separation behind another vehicle. In such safety critical wireless network applications, it is important to ensure the proper operation of the receivers.